Martian Minaj
The sensational rap group and singing duo, Martian Minaj (often written like this: MARTIAN Minaj), consists a group of two rapper/singers: Onika Tanya "Nicki Minaj" Maraj (born on December 8, 1982) also the rapper/singer-songwriter and producer Justin-Trent "JWTM" Koffi (born on July 17, 1997 as Joseph Yao Koffi). Martian Minaj was created by JoeySideFire. Martian Minaj doesn't have any songs yet or an album, mixtape, or ep till at least November this year, 2012, or later on in 2013. JoeySideFire is currently producing and writing the songs. The name of the first studio album is said to be The Amazing MARTIAN Minaj to be released in Spring 2013. Martian Minaj is mostly known for being a singing duo. The group, Martian Minaj, are signed to Eligible Class Records. JoeySideFire (who is a producer and rapper as JWTM), mostly uses this group to sample music from artists like Wale, Bon Iver, Paramore, Cyndi Lauper, and more artists! Martian Minaj has more of an alternative hip-hop group (includes: r&b, hip-hop, dance rock, piano, etc.) towards their music. The Martian Minaj single: "Aftertime (Martian Race)", samples the song "Time After Time" by Cydni Lauper and also samples little kids singing Cyndi Lauper's song "Time After Time". Biography of the group 2012-present: Mixtapes and uprising productions coming soon... 2013 Release: The Amazing MARTIAN Minaj (First Studio Album) coming soon... Members So far the there are only two members in Martian Minaj. Martian Minaj contists a group of two artists (sometimes two characters). While creating the MARTIAN Minaj process, the main characters are: Swagged-Out Martian & Princess Salliyama (calling themselves MARTIAN Minaj), other characters known as: Malcolm The Martian Dog, Roman Zolanski, DylanVonEvidence, Nanny Sevaria: 16-year old, and etc... Exclusive Info Artists * JWTM - rapper, singer-songwriter, producer, director, mixer, logomaker, creator * Nicki Minaj - rapper, singer-songwriter, r&b artist, sample user, sketched logo Producers * JoeySideFire * Omito * LexiBanks * RedHookNoodles * David Guetta Martian Minaj's Character List * Swagged-Out Marvin (main character voiced by J-Weezy The Martian) * Princess Salliyama (main character voiced by Nicki Minaj) * Nanny Sevaria * * 2013-present: JWTM (a.k.a. JoeySideFire) Justin-Trent Koffi (born on July 17, 1997 as Joseph Yao Koffi) mostly goes under the stage name, JackWorthyToppMartian (or mostly known as JWTM for short), he is also known for being the most talented comedian named "JoeySideFire". JWTM is an actor, record producer, singer-songwriter, preacher, scientist, engineer, and the most talented fast-kid rapper due to the mixtape of the same name. JWTM created this group, Martian Minaj, with certain effects and autotune. JWTM has also created a permanent choir duo between himself and Nicki Minaj for thier group no other than Martian Minaj. The "Martian" part of JWTM is meant to be based on Looney Tunes character, Marvin The Martian (who is now created as "Swagged-Out Marvin"), who is on the logo of Martian Minaj. While JWTM voices the character, Swagged-Out Marvin, he wears a sweater than contains a dog and a cautiousness fence surrounded by three UFO's. Swagged-Out Marvin is the prince of all Martians. Appearently, this character is created as a MARTIAN Minaj character in 2012. As of Feb 1'st 2013, J-Weezy The Martian changes his name to JWTM (pronounced "Jay-Dubb-Tee-Em") which actually stands for "JackWorthyToppMartian". 2012-present: Nicki Minaj (a.k.a. Roman Zolanski) Onika Tanya Maraj (born on December 8, 1982) as the wonderful singer-songwriter, actress, and rapper Nicki Minaj, who literally goes through a miraculous breakthough. J-Weezy The Martian created a Looney Tunes character for her who is a British-princess Martian named, Princess Salliyama (Swagged-Out Martian's big sister), who is on the logo of Martian Minaj, and a MARTIAN Minaj character created in 2012. Influences are said to be unknown, but whatever Nicki will do she will always come out better and always on top. Minaj's two albums: Pink Friday (2010) and also Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (2012) are the same albums that are signed to Young Money Entertainment record label. Roman Zolanski will appear many times as Minaj's alter ego in the MARTIAN Minaj videos. Futuristis projects coming soon... Discography Group's Work Mixtapes: * Unknown MM Mixtape (2013) * Unknown MM Mixtape * Unknown MM Mixtape Studio Albums: * The Amazing Martian Minaj (Spring 2013) * Unknown MM Studio Album * Unknown MM Studio Album Martian Minaj's Legendary EP's * Unknown MM Legendary EP * Unknown MM Legendary EP * Unknown MM Legendary EP Gallery coming soon... Category:Artists Category:Rapping Groups